


Snorkeling

by phantisma



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/705864">Chasing Charlie</a>Colby follows through on his promise to take Charlie away, but paradise isn't all it's cracked up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snorkeling

"I really am fine, you know that right?"

Colby looked up at him, nodding. "I know."

"And I can pack myself." Charlie added, playing with the swim trunks Colby had set on the bed while he very carefully packed Charlie's suitcase.

"I've seen you pack, Professor." Colby leaned over the bed and kissed him, snatching the trunks from his hand. "I can manage."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going at least?" He sat back against the headboard and watched Colby finish packing his things.

"I told you, some place warm…with a long, sandy beach and a nice little beach house." Colby grinned at him. "Where no one can find us for at least a week."

"You know I'll find out as soon as we get to the airport." Charlie tried.

"You really can't handle not knowing, can you?" Colby asked as he closed the suitcase.

"I just want to be prepared." Charlie responded, reaching across the bed for Colby's hand.

"Playing boy scout?" Colby let Charlie tug him onto the bed. "Cause…I'll need to re-think the packing if there's a chance I can get you into one of those uniforms."

Charlie rolled his eyes and pushed Colby onto his back before straddling over him. "Cute. Maybe you should wear the uniform…I might like that."

Colby's hands slid up Charlie's chest, then down to his hips. "You better think twice about starting something now, Professor. We've got a long flight ahead of us."

"Charlie, Colby! You guys ready? Ride's leaving."

Charlie groaned and climbed off of Colby. "Leave it to my brother to spoil the mood."

Colby laughed and grabbed his bag. "Our flight leaves in two hours. We should go."

Charlie reached for his suitcase, but Colby got to it first. Charlie bit his tongue, knowing that another round of telling Colby he was a big boy was only going to delay them and lead them to an argument.

He didn't want to argue, not when they were on their way out the door to their very first vacation together. Charlie was frustrated with the overprotective act he'd been getting from Colby since the accident.

Charlie was still healing. He wasn't going to deny that his ribs still tweaked when he spent too long at a chalkboard, or that lifting heavy things caused them to hurt. He wasn't going to deny that he still got tired more quickly than he used to. He wasn't like Colby, not used to pushing through the pain. He knew his limits.

The fact that Colby continued to treat him like he was still bleeding from the head was what got under his skin.

 

 

The surprise, as it turned out, was not all that surprising. Hawaii, and a small bungalow on a small, nearly private beach. It was hidden at the end of a long dirt road that was rutted and washed out by the seasonal rains and lined with mango trees and other exotic fruit trees.

The bungalow itself was small, but then, they didn't really need much. The bedroom was upstairs and opened onto a balcony looking out at the ocean, which stretched out from a beach of white sands.

"It's beautiful." Charlie said as he stood at the balcony doors.

"Hmmm…" Colby slid his arms around Charlie's waist from behind. "Thought you'd like it."

"And we have a whole week?"

Colby nodded, pressing kisses into Charlie's neck. "Yep…seven days in which I can kiss you and touch you and find out what makes you squirm…"

Charlie raised an eyebrow and turned in his arms. "I thought you already knew that."

"Oh, I'm sure that there are more." Colby's hands gripped his hips, his thumbs finding their way up under Charlie's shirt and rubbing on his stomach. "I want to explore every single inch of you."

Charlie kissed him lightly. "See and here I thought you wanted to explore the island…something about a chopper tour? Hiking? Kayaking?"

"You're the one who brought up snorkeling." Colby countered.

Charlie grinned. "You didn't think I was talking about water, did you?" He wiggled his eyebrows and broke out of Colby's embrace, heading for the stairs. "I'm hungry….is there food?"

"Kitchen should be stocked…" Colby sounded confused as he followed Charlie. "Really?"

"It was a long flight." Charlie said. He headed into the kitchen, spotting a bowl of mangos and pulling one out. He rummaged until he came across a knife and started cutting the mango into slices. "You like mango?"

"Don't know." Colby said, still frowning at him.

Charlie turned and lifted a piece, smiling when Colby opened his mouth instinctively to take it in. "Mmm…good." Colby swallowed then leaned in to kiss Charlie, filling his mouth with the taste of mango. "Better…"

The counter pressed into Charlie's back as Colby's fingers toyed with his shirt buttons. "You're wearing too many clothes, Professor. This is paradise."

"I'll bet you're wearing more clothes than I am." Charlie countered, his own hand working on Colby's jeans. Colby raised an eyebrow and hastened his efforts to get to skin. Charlie got his hand inside Colby's pants first, stroking him through the cotton of his underwear.

Colby moaned and got his hand inside Charlie's pants, his eyes widening in surprise. "You seem to be missing something."

"Maybe I was hoping for a little action." Charlie squeezed the cock in his hand and Colby's eyes fluttered shut for a moment.

"Keep that up and I'm sure you'll find some."

Colby's hand circled his cock and Charlie's witty comeback was lost in a groan of desire. They were both on their way to ready to do more than feel each other up and still mostly dressed. "Naked. Now. Naked is good." Charlie gasped out as Colby twisted his hand, his palm ghosting over the tip of his cock.

They fumbled to get free of clothes without letting go of one another, but finally Charlie had no choice but to let go to keep from falling as he tried to get out of his pants. Colby caught him, hands on his bare hip and pressing him back against the counter again.

Before Charlie could recover, Colby was on his knee, his tongue laving over the tip of Charlie's cock. He teased and toyed with it, his tongue never moving off the head of it until Charlie was growling in his chest and reaching for him. Colby pushed his hands away and swallowed him down, taking his whole cock into his mouth and sucking his way back up.

It never ceased to amaze him how fast Colby could do that, bring him right to the edge…or how Colby could manage to keep him there, teetering at the brink while he lavished kisses over his hips and thighs, always coming back to suck or lick or swallow just when Charlie needed him to.

Charlie grabbed the counter as his knees started wobbling and Colby was humming into his balls, making his cock twitch and leak. "Colby…" Charlie groaned the name and Colby chuckled, sending reverberations through his balls and into his cock and before Charlie could say anything else, he was coming, shooting over Colby's head and onto the kitchen floor.

 

 

"Who was that?" Charlie asked as he stepped out onto the sand.

Colby waved a hand dismissively. "Kali something…she's got the next bungalow down."

The sun was still coming up, painting the water and sand in a riot of red and orange as he took the bottle of water Charlie was offering him. "I figured you'd sleep another couple of hours."

Charlie made a face, his eyes still following the retreating back of the woman Colby had encountered on his early morning run. "What did she want?"

"Want?" Colby frowned and sipped on the water, wiping his sweaty face on his shirt. "Nothing, I ran into her on my run."

"Oh." Charlie turned to go back inside, but Colby grabbed his hand.

"Oh?" It was clear Charlie was upset, but Colby was less than clear why. "What?"

"Nothing." Charlie said, shaking his head.

"That is not your nothing face, Charlie."

"Nothing. I want coffee." He pulled away and went inside, Colby trailing after him. Charlie was quiet as he went into the little kitchen and poured himself coffee, then sat down at the tiny table.

"I'm gonna shower." He headed upstairs, showering fast and putting on shorts before heading back down. Charlie was standing in the doorway, staring out at the water. Colby poured his own cup of coffee and joined him. "It's going to be a gorgeous day."

Charlie nodded and sipped his coffee.

"I was thinking we could head out and try that hike on the other side of the island." Charlie didn't respond. "Or maybe snorkeling?"

Charlie tilted his head and inhaled, a sure sign that something was wrong. Colby sighed. "Am I supposed to figure it out by myself or are you going to give me a clue?"

Charlie didn't answer. "She's pretty."

Colby frowned. "What? Who?"

"The woman." Charlie gestured at the sand. "Kali something."

Understanding started to dawn on him. "Is that what this is about? You're jealous of a pretty girl?"

Charlie shifted, frowning himself now. "No, I'm not jealous. I didn't say jealous."

"You are." Colby put his coffee down. He took Charlie's cup away too and put it on the table. "You're jealous because I was talking to some pretty girl."

Charlie rolled his eyes and tried to move away, but Colby drew him back. "Admit it."

"Okay…maybe." Charlie looked down at their hands. "A little."

Colby shook his head. "Why?" He tugged on Charlie's hands to get him to look up. "Hey, come on. Tell me?"

Charlie pulled his hands free and turned into the room. "I…you…" He pulled a hand through his dark curls and shook his head. "She was pretty…you like pretty girls."

"Yeah, I do." Colby said, following him now.

"I just figure the day is going to come…." Charlie left it dangling and stopped.

"What day?" Colby asked, his hands on Charlie's waist now. "You think some pretty girl is going to come along and take me away?"

"Statistically speaking, it is highly probable." Charlie muttered, clearly unhappy now, though he didn't pull away.

"What do statistics have to do with this?" Colby asked, his hands snaking down to Charlie's cock.

"You told me I was your first guy." Charlie said.

Colby's head was spinning. "Only guy." He wasn't sure where they were going, or that he really wanted to go there.

"But not your first…sexual relationship."

"Well, no." Colby let go and took a step back.

"So it stands to reason that if you and I were to no longer be together you would go back to dating women."

"What?" Colby scratched his head. "You've thought about this?"

"Every time you look at a pretty girl." Charlie confessed, looking at Colby with an expression so miserable, he wanted to tie Charlie down and spend the rest of his life making sure that he never looked that way again.

"Charlie…I'm not…she wasn't." He shook his head, trying to force his thoughts into words. "Look, I am not going anywhere. I am here, with you because I want to be here with you. I'm not interested in Kali whoever or any other pretty girl. They can't begin to compare to what I have right here."

Charlie didn't look convinced, in fact, he still looked miserable. Colby took a step closer. "What can I do to convince you?"

Charlie shook his head. "You shouldn't have to. I'm being…" He closed his eyes and let Colby draw him into his embrace. "I just…"

Colby kissed over his closed eyes, over his forehead and down his nose to his lips. "I have an idea."

Charlie opened his eyes and looked up at him. "You do?"

Colby kissed him and nodded. "Come upstairs."

"I thought you wanted to hike."

"We can do that tomorrow…if either one of us can move. Today we're going to spend the entire day in bed. Naked. Together." He punctuated the words with kisses to Charlie's cheeks and took his hands as they headed for the stairs. "I promised I was going to check over every inch of that body of yours for myself."

They got as far as the bedroom door before Charlie tugged on his hand. "Seriously?"

Colby smiled and pulled Charlie into the room, spinning him around until he could push Charlie back onto the bed. "Seriously. And while I'm checking you over, I'm going to make sure you understand exactly how much I want to be with you."

"Colby, really…"

Charlie moved when he prodded him, up into the center of the plush king size bed and didn't fight when Colby pulled his shirt from him. "Not that I'm against the idea of sex…"

Colby didn't speak, just set about pulling Charlie's shorts off and tugging on him until he was more or less laying in the center of the bed. Then he went to where his bag was on the dresser, slipping his handcuffs out of the bag and hiding them against his thigh as he grabbed the lube and turned back to the bed.

He tossed the lube onto the bed and crawled up to lay over Charlie's naked body. He slid one hand down Charlie's arm and slowly lifted his hand, distracting Charlie with a slow, wet kiss as he lift the other one and when he pulled up from the kiss, Charlie was cuffed to the rail of the wrought iron headboard.

"There, now I can take my time." Colby climbed off the bed and set about stripping while Charlie pulled on the cuffs.

"Hey…wait. This isn't fair." He slid the cuffs up and down the rail, tried to sit up, even dug his feet into the bed to arch his ass up. "Colby."

Colby raised an eyebrow as he turned, finding that despite his protest, Charlie's cock was starting to harden. "Not fair?" Colby asked, watching as Charlie struggled for a few minutes, then tried to talk Colby out of it.

"Come on. Really? I don't…hey, why do you have handcuffs when we're on vacation?"

Colby just went to the end of the bed, to Charlie's feet. At first he just touched the one nearest him, the back of his hand against the bottom of Charlie's foot. Charlie settled back to the bed as Colby caressed over the sole lightly, then reached for the other one.

"Oh." Charlie murmured when Colby leaned over and kissed an arch, then the other. Colby grinned and added a little bit of tongue, making Charlie squirm a little.

When he licked his way from heel to big toe, Charlie gasped. Colby didn't look up, just focused his attention on the foot in his hand, kissing over each bit of skin, sucking Charlie's big toe into his mouth until he squirmed again and when Colby let it slip away, he followed it by kissing over the tip of each of the rest of his toes, then licking a line up the outside of the foot to his ankle.

He kissed over the bony bump, onto the top of his foot, around to the inside.

"Colby…"

He glanced up to find Charlie's head lifted between his arms, staring down at Colby intently. His cock was hard and curled up toward his stomach. Colby reached up and Charlie's head fell back, but instead of stroking him, Colby simply pinched the base of his cock hard enough to back him away from anything resembling an orgasm.

"Hey!" Charlie's head came back up and Colby turned his attention to Charlie's other foot, repeating the lavish attention of lips and tongue.

"Told you I was going to take my time." Colby said, looking up at Charlie. "I'm going to touch you, and kiss you, lick you, suck on you…I may bite you, finger you…bruise you a little…" His eyebrow went up as Charlie's whole body tightened at the suggestion. "I'm going to taste you, feel you, smell you, fuck you…I'm going to make you beg, make you scream…I'm going to make you incoherent…and then…maybe then…I will make you come."

Not waiting for a response, Colby went back to Charlie's leg, beginning the journey slowly upward. While he lavished gentle lips along Charlie's shin, his hands slid up his thigh to his hip, soft, feather like until they reached the top, then pressing in, all ten fingers pushing into the muscle as he started to drag them down, all the while his lips traveled up to meet them at the knee.

"Colby….god…"

He licked around the knee, chased the wet trail with kisses as his hands moved down to Charlie's ankle again and lifted the leg so he could reach the back of his knee. Charlie's hips twitched and Colby took that as his signal to switch to his other leg.

He licked at the back of that knee, up his thigh, moving so he was sitting on the bed between Charlie's legs, licking up under his balls, sucking each one slowly into his mouth. He got Charlie's legs up onto his shoulders, supported his ass with his hand and licked down his crack, up to his hole, making Charlie shudder. He'd never really thought about rimming as something he'd ever do, but the way Charlie's body responded, made Colby try it again, his tongue circling the tight hole as his thumb pressed in.

Charlie groaned as Colby's thumb penetrated the outer ring of muscle and Colby fucked him shallowly with the thumb before easing him back down to the mattress. His own cock was achingly hard, but he wasn't ready to fuck Charlie, not yet…and he wanted to save his orgasm for when he was deep inside him. He squeezed the base of his own cock, then Charlie's for good measure before licking along his hip bone on one side, then the other.

He licked and kissed skin that was starting to dampen with sweat, around his cock, along his lower stomach, up to his navel. Charlie was starting to mumble words that might have been numbers, punctuated with movements meant to bring his cock into contact.

Colby laid over him, pressing their cocks together as he took Charlie's lips, stopping the flow of sounds. His tongue slid along Charlie's and out again, over Charlie's lips. "No math, Professor." Colby whispered.

"No…no math…" Charlie's eyes opened and they were a little hazy as they sought Colby out. "Please…stop teasing."

"Oh, I'm not teasing, Charlie." Colby said as he lifted up, one hand reaching for the lube he'd dropped on the bed. "And I'm just getting started. Settle in, it's going to be a long night."

"Colby!" Charlie tried thrusting up at Colby, their cocks rubbing together almost painfully.

Colby pulled back kneeling up to open the lube and pour it over his fingers, letting some of the cold fluid drip down onto Charlie's cock and stomach. He got two of his fingers nice and slick and stuck his hand between Charlie's legs, pushing those fingers through his crack and up to his hole, pushing them in without any other warning. With those fingers inside Charlie, he went back to kissing and licking any skin he could reach as his other hand explored over sweaty skin.

He found a nipple and pinched it, pulling on it until Charlie cried out and pushed down on the fingers in his ass. He bit off something that might have been "please" before it could fully form and Colby rocked his fingers back and forth inside him until Charlie was starting to rock with him.

Then he pulled his fingers out and turned his attention to Charlie's chest. He kissed a line up from his navel while his fingers tweaked his nipples, pinching, pulling, then licking, kissing and biting them.

Charlie's cock was starting to leak pre-come and Colby reached for it, stroking it a few times, then squeezing the base, all the while sucking on the nipple in his mouth. "Fuck."

That actually stopped Colby for the moment, making him release the nipple and look up at Charlie. He wasn't one to curse, even during sex. "That good? I'll have to try the other one."

Colby moved to the left, laving his tongue over the nipple that was already standing hard for him. He licked all around it before sucking it and biting down enough to bring Charlie arching up off the bed. "Holy fuck." Charlie gasped.

Colby stroked his cock twice, then again, squeezed the base. "I'm beginning to think you like a little bit of pain, eh Professor?"

He moved back to the other nipple and ran his teeth over it while he positioned himself between Charlie's legs. He slicked up his cock and spread Charlie open, biting down on the hard nub between his teeth as he enter Charlie.

Charlie's mouth fell open, wordless sounds falling out of his mouth, guttural and deep and so unlike Charlie that Colby almost stopped. Then he was in and Charlie was panting and Colby was pinching the other nipple even as he licked the one he'd just been biting and started to move his hips.

He snapped his hips up and into Charlie, and before he realized it, Charlie was coming, the sharp scent of it rising on air already rife with the smell of sweat. Charlie's voice was ragged, pleading sounds that forgot how to be words as Colby's cock slammed across his prostate on every stroke.

His cock didn't soften, just slowed the flow of semen as Colby fought his own orgasm, trying to make it last, to keep Charlie riding that fine edge a little longer, but when Charlie arched up, his ass clenching around him, Colby couldn't hold on and he shoved in hard, coming deep inside him, before pulling out slowly.

Charlie was still hard and Colby couldn't resist reaching for his cock, rubbing it slowly, using the slick of come to ease the friction. Charlie shuddered, whimpering as his cock tried to respond, clear fluid leaking from the tip as Colby reached the top.

Colby laid out next to him, his fingers sliding up to Charlie's mouth, into his mouth. Charlie sucked on them, then slowly opened his eyes…all of the hurt and misery gone…replaced by an open affection and sated bliss.

Colby leaned in and kissed him. "You okay?"

Charlie nodded. Colby kissed his chin, down his neck, down his chest and stomach.

"Whoa…wait…what…" Charlie gasped as Colby's tongue snaked out to lick at his cock.

Colby grinned and looked up at him. "Problem?"

"What are you doing?"

Colby grinned bigger. "I thought I'd try that snorkeling idea." He opened his mouth and took Charlie's whole cock into his mouth, licking up the come and sucking his way off, making Charlie's entire body tense, then fall back to the bed.

"Oh…oh…okay…enough…I give…" Charlie said, pulling on the handcuffs. "You…you can stop."

"Stop?" Colby asked, tracing one finger gently along the tip. "I told you…taking my time…we've got all day."

"Colby…oh…fuck…" Colby licked just under the head and Charlie's body spasmed like he was coming, but without any come.

"All day." Colby echoed, though he left Charlie's cock alone and laid down beside him again. "Not going anywhere."

After a long minute Charlie cleared his throat. "Can we maybe get rid of the cuffs?"

Colby kissed him long and deep before reaching up to undo the cuffs. "As long as you're not going anywhere either." Colby murmured.

"Right here." Charlie answered, pushing Colby back into the pillows and kissing him.

"No more thinking about me leaving?" Colby asked, pushing sweaty curls out of Charlie's hair.

Charlie shook his head before sighing and laying against Colby. "I think I like this all day in bed idea."

"Yeah?" Colby asked as his eyes closed.

"Almost as much as I like the snorkeling idea." Charlie's hand circled his cock, jerking Colby back to wakefulness.

He pulled Charlie's hand away. "Not so fast."

Charlie raised an eyebrow at him. "What? Turn about is fair play."

"Oh really, is that how we're going to play this?" Colby asked. "Because, I've got to warn you Professor, I'll win that game."

"You think so?" Charlie straddled over him, grabbing both wrists and holding them down.

Colby started to fight, but Charlie leaned in and kissed him…all soft lips and hot tongue and Colby just melted into the bed under him.

 

 

"Vacation looks good on you." Don said as he helped load their bags into his car for the trip home. "You have a good time?"

"Yeah." Charlie said. "It was beautiful there." He climbed in beside Don, leaving Colby the back seat.

"You get some rest, or did Colby here keep you hopping?"

"Hey."

Charlie chuckled though, glancing over the seat. "We got out some…did some hiking, swimming. We even went to a luau."

"Yeah? What was your favorite thing?" Don asked.

Charlie looked at Colby with a grin. "Snorkeling," they said together, laughing.

Don frowned at them, but didn't ask, just pulled them out into traffic and headed them toward home.


End file.
